Mechanical Heart
by jourme
Summary: An average Sonic the Hedgehog adventure, although this time through the eyes of the captured Amy Rose. In the depths of the Egg Fortress, we follow the experiences of the plucky young hedgehog as she makes the best of her captivity, making unexpected friends and learning about her long-time enemies.
1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast, I didn't even have a moment to react. The silent darkness of sleep was replaced in an instant with a deafening crash, my eyes bolting open just in time to see crimson rings of light advancing toward me. I'd been through this once before, I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Metal!" I shouted, rolling to the floor from my bed as the sharp, menacing figure that so closely resembled my darling blue blur dashed just overhead. I desperately grabbed for my hammer, knowing I'd have to act quickly or the robot would have what it wanted. I could hear it approaching from behind, the quiet hum and warmth of its turbine coming slowly closer. As I gripped my hammer tightly, ready to turn around and strike, I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I wondered briefly if that thing could see that with its scanners.

"Why'd you come here, you metal creep?" I demanded, not expecting much out of the normally-silent machine. "Eggman so scared of me he sent you to do his dirty work?!" I spun around, my hammer coming with me in an arc aimed directly at Metal Sonic. I knew I was outmatched – even Sonic could barely defeat Metal in most of their battles – but I had to try. Like predicted, the robot hovered out of the way so quickly it seemed like an instant movement.

 _[ **Doctor Robotnik** requires secondary target **Amy Rose'** s presence to serve as emotional bait for primary target **Sonic the Hedgehog**. This unit is retrieving you as per his orders.]_ The thing's voice was not unlike Gamma's had been so many years ago, although none of the simple sadness that the E-Series robot had displayed was present. The moment its sentence was finished, it was upon me, its cold metal arms wrapped around my waist as it thrusted through the ceiling, the plaster, wood, and shingles not even causing it to flinch as they broke on its head.

"No! Saaaaaaawnniiiii-" was all I could get out before the machine rocketed through the sky and knocked the air from my lungs. Previously being hauled through the sky at the speed of sound as if tied to a fighter jet was the source of so many of my nightmares, and this time wasn't any better. It was so much different than being carried by or following behind Sonic, so much more sterile and calculated, even painful at times.

It wouldn't be long until we arrived at whatever sort of stupid base Eggman had made this time, and I was sure he'd be reading a big dumb speech to me while all of his weird robots watched…I'm no princess! I'm not a damsel in distress! Why did that stupid so-called doctor think I was the best bait for Sonic?!

I started to tear up a bit as I faced the truth, as I rarely did.

H-He didn't even like me, did he? He always saved me because I was his friend, but that's all…he'd have saved Tails or any of his other friends just the same. I was just another silly, brightly-colored friend to him. Another face in the crowd cheering him on when he'd go Super Sonic and beat up whatever stupid monster or villain was annoying us. Did I mean anything to him at all? If Eggman meant to torture me, I was sure he could never do anything as terrible as I was doing to myself now.

I looked up at the razor-sharp visage of the robot built in his image. Ironically, Metal was giving me more attention than Sonic had in weeks, maybe months. The very idea made my face twist into a grimace. I gave up on squirming for the sake of my own comfort, closing my eyes to get rid of what few tears were left. They sizzled as they passed through Metal's defensive electrical field, serving as a reminder of my painfully annoying situation. I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"At least hurry it up, you bucket of bolts! I want to at least get what's left of a good night's sleep."

I noticed the doppelganger's eyes switch focus from the horizon to me, the burning red rings in its black visor resting on me for what felt like an eternity. It was so intimidating...how much could it see through those menacing eyes? Could it see what I was thinking or feeling?

At the very least, it could follow orders. Without a word, Metal Sonic's engines whirred and we thrust forward even faster than before.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Let me be the first to welcome you to the wonderful, spectacular, expertly-crafted Egg Fortress, Miss Rose!_ "

The Doctor's familiar voice roused me from an unexpected sleep; the exhaustion must have caused me to pass out. It took me a moment to realize that Eggman's voice was coming from a speaker within Metal Sonic, however, leaving me utterly confused as to where I was. It didn't take long to find out with a simple look down.

The vast, icy mountain range below was now the home of a winding series of factories and weaponry, red and purple lights twinkling from the various windows and machines like ominous Christmas lights. The mountains themselves curved around an icy lake surrounded by snow-covered pines, but beneath the frozen lake the bright lights of industry flickered and danced. I sighed, showing a half-hearted smile. Ol' Egghead sure tried hard to look cool, despite only being surrounded by a bunch of robots.

" _I welcome you myself,"_ the speaker chimed in again, _"because I'm quite sure my dear creation isn't much for conversation._ " He cackled to himself, prompting me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, Metal was very welcoming and friendly when he broke into my home, Doc. He even brought tea!"

 _[This unit's audio emitter is one-way. **Dr. Robotnik** cannot hear you.]_ Metal Sonic stated plainly. I felt my cheeks turn red with frustration as I crossed my arms across my chest. As Metal descended from the sky, I noticed snow whirling around its energy field, disappearing the instant it drew close enough. Had it been keeping me warm while I slept? Thoughts of an inkling of compassion beneath the doppelganger's cobalt armor were quickly dashed as I realized I probably would have frozen to death without that energy field, and I wouldn't be any good to anyone dead. Another frustrated huff escaped with the realization.

A gust of warm air poured from the building situated highest on the mountain as a hatch opened, my captor dropping us both with robotic precision down into what appeared to be Eggman's living quarters. A large window overlooked the icy sea beyond the mountain range, with a desk situated right in the center for the rotund Doc to enjoy the view. Surprisingly detailed paintings of Egghead and his various creations dotted the walls – despite the subject, it was a bit hard not to admire the craftsmanship that went into them. Did he paint those himself? Expensive-looking furniture sat in a half-circle around a cozy-looking fireplace, where the Doctor himself was sitting.

"I hope the trip wasn't too uncomfortable, little hedgehog," he said, turning his head to peek around the leather backrest. I scowled at our eternal nemesis as his robotic creation finally released its grip on me, but he just kept grinning.

"What on EARTH do you think you're doing, plucking me out of my house in the middle of the night?! I understand that you and Sonic have your little game of cat and mouse that you love to play, but I'm tired of being dragged into it!" I shouted, clenching my fists. Eggman's expression didn't change, but it didn't seem malicious.

"Every game has its pawns, Miss Rose," he responded, turning back around to look back at the fire, sipping some sort of drink out of a disturbingly Eggman-theme mug. I was halfway to feeling insulted before he continued. "Even pawns are instrumental in a checkmate. The difference here is, you don't even have to do anything." He chuckled and I simply rolled my eyes, realizing that not only did he not mean any harm, but that getting angry would just be a waste of time and energy.

"So, are you going to read your whole plan off to me now?" I asked, cocking my head and crossing my arms again. Eggman laughed again, standing up from his chair and setting his cup down on the coffee table just in front of the fireplace. He strode past, patting Metal affectionately on the head on his way to his desk. The robot didn't react, although it did turn to follow its master with its gaze. I watched as the Doctor put his hands on his desk, leaning forward on it.

"There'll be a time for that, girl. I know how resourceful you are, so it's not unlikely that you'll find some way to communicate with that insufferable boyfriend of yours and relay all of my plans to him." The implication caused a burning pit to form in my stomach, and shook my head.

"Sonic isn't…" I stopped, realizing it was pointless. Eggman didn't care, and saying it would only hurt me more. I had been trying my best to become independent, to do things on my own and be strong when needed, but that didn't make my feelings for Sonic disappear. No matter how I tried, it seemed like my love for him was meant to make me suffer. If I pushed him too hard, he ran away, but if I left him alone, he'd be just as distant. There was no way to win with him. He was too busy being a "free spirit" all the time, running all over the globe. I didn't even know where he was most of the time.

"I'm not the only one with a game of cat and mouse with that hedgehog," Eggman said, turning his head yet again to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm well aware of that. Run along now, though. You know why you're here. Just get comfortable and wait it out."

Metal Sonic advanced toward me and I flinched, but he made no attempt to grab me.

 _[This unit will guide you to your quarters.]_


End file.
